


季节性感冒

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 二人交往、切傻复活前提的故事
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou
Kudos: 3





	季节性感冒

诗岛刚感冒了。

这确实是比较罕见的事情，谁不知道他诗岛刚身体好得很，那是见姐夫第一次就满天翻跟头的男人，Roidmude事件解决之后也一直在到处奔走，以寻找复活Chase的办法。诗岛姐弟从小就很独立，两个人都不是不会照顾自己的类型。

但此刻诗岛刚确实感冒了，他吐出嘴里的温度计，晕头转向地摸起来翻了点退烧药，咕嘟咕嘟喝了几口水就一头栽倒在床上，这时他脑子里的想法竟然是“既然我也是会感冒的，看来我确实不是笨蛋”。

所以说人发烧的时候脑子确实是会糊涂的，可能还会产生幻觉。

半睡半醒的诗岛刚只觉得喉咙仿佛跟火烧过一样干疼，他时而做一些特别荒唐的短小的梦，时而迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛瞟一眼手机锁屏上的时间，觉得脑子跟被怪人打了一拳一样，根本没法正常工作，仿佛少和了水的混凝土，一大块在那里搅动不得。

“真是……到底要我等到什么时候……”

烧成一片的意识让他连自己在说什么都不知道了，不一会儿就陷入了昏睡，人生病的时候大脑确实也会强制休息，诗岛刚没有做什么很清晰的梦，只记得自己仿佛在云端走路，轻飘飘的，一跳还一个老远的脚印。这个时候他隐隐约约感觉到，有什么在触碰着他。

那是一只跟人类的体温比起来微微偏凉的手，划过脸颊的时候手指停留在滚烫的皮肤上留下清浅的触感，手的主人并不是很细腻温柔的人，甚至有点笨拙，贴了贴额头又碰碰脸颊，手背扫过睫毛时弄的眼睛痒痒的，像甫断奶的幼猫用舌尖讨好着饲主。

刚，醒醒，你看起来不太好。

手的主人的声音非常遥远，像透过几百米的深井从顶部传到了地心，诗岛刚想叫对方安静，但他的意识潜得太深了，张开嘴说话时只能吐出气泡，沉重的水压揪住了他的肺，让他没办法把声音传达给井口的人。

chase，他蠕动嘴唇唤道。chase，我没事。

“刚，雾子说人类的体温超过37.5是不正常的，你在生病。人类生病了是需要名为‘治疗’的修理的，我应该送你去医院。”

见鬼的，chase，你一定要一回家就吵的我脑壳疼吗！

诗岛刚想吼回去，但现在的他做不到，水太深了，他只能隔着水面发出意味不明的模糊软音。

“我吃药……了……医院……不用……”

哦不，这太糟糕了，他不认为Roidmude理解的了自己在说什么。

果不其然，下一秒刚就感觉那只手拍了拍自己的脸，掀开了被自己卷成面包卷的被子。

“不行，我要带你去医院，人生病了就要去医院——”

“别管……让我睡会儿。求你。”

诗岛刚凭借着最大的耐心和努力克制住自己的起床气，拍开了对方的手，扯过被角重新拱进去，团成了条虫。

这回他的身边没动静了。Roidmude应该是真的消停了，他揉着突突疼的太阳穴想。运气好的话，睡一觉出个汗就过去了，常年奔波在外，他多少对自己的情况把握的也很清楚，自己的问题不重，也没有特殊情况，都是些常见的感冒症状，实在没必要去医院挤着。

就在他沉没的意识渐渐分解、马上就能陷入睡眠之中时，猝不防的柔软触感碰到了他因为感冒而缺失水分的嘴唇，像一条毛茸茸的猫尾巴一样亲昵地蹭了蹭自己的嘴角。诗岛刚已经当机的脑子足足过了三秒钟，才意识到眼前发生了什么事。

“……chase！你做什么！”

伟大的Mach大人突然被吓清醒了，他睁大眼睛，看见穿着紫色皮衣的Roidmude正抱着他的脖子，两个人的嘴唇挨在一起，每一寸存在于他们之间的空隙都被除离，他的紫色安卓人努力地伸出舌尖，把两个人之间的距离逐渐变成负值。

以前怎么没觉得，这家伙睫毛好长。

他没来由地想。过了两秒诗岛刚的神经终于重新搭上了线路，假面骑士Mach发出一串因为喉咙被堵住而无法正常出声的模糊音，用力拍打着Roidmude的背，直到对方不解地松开他，才大喘了口气理了理领子：

“干什么啊，chase！你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“我知道。”

Roidmude看着他的眼神是纯粹的、毫无任何杂色的，chase认真地盯着他，像小学生背课文一样一丝不苟地说：“刚生病了，我在帮你治病。”

“哈？”诗岛刚决定明天去把西城究暴打一顿，怎么看都是那个宅男又教了奇怪的东西。

chase疑惑地偏了偏头，回答：“因为刚在感冒。感冒是病毒引起的，我亲了刚的话，病毒就会到我这里来。”

“……”

“我感冒的话，刚就不会感冒了吧？”

Roidmude说的正义凛然，一时间诗岛刚竟然不知道说什么，在他还在目瞪口呆的时候，他感觉到Roidmude的双手揽上了他的肩膀。

“人类感冒的时候会觉得冷。你现在觉得冷吗，刚？”

“chase……够了。”诗岛刚终于开口了，他的喉咙依然如火烧般酸涩，脸颊也是滚烫的，但他知道这不是因为感冒，“你知道吗，chase？”

“嗯？”

“运动对感冒也有好处。”他咬牙切齿地挤出这句话，立场转换了，白衣服的青年主动将唇印了上去，发烫的掌心托住了恋人的后腰，他像是沙漠中渴行许久的旅路人，抓住那一星的绿洲拼命汲取着生命的力量，在胸腔里锁住的心脏窒息地挣扎着，带来真实的、活着的疼痛。

Roidmude被这突如其来的偷袭吓了一跳，却没有推开他。chase只是懵懂地回应了他的热情，一如既往顺从地跟上了刚的节奏。

“如果是刚需要的话。”他说。

如果是刚需要的话。

狭小的房间里泛起温热的涟漪，他们染上了彼此的温度，而诗岛刚再也不会放开那只手了。

第二天，诗岛刚的烧确实退了，但头痛好像因为没休息好而更严重了。对此Roidmude严肃地找上了西城究，一本正经地指了指还有些红肿的下唇说亲吻并不能把病毒吸走，西城究愣了一秒钟愤恨地摇晃着他说现充还是爆炸吧。

这都是后话了。


End file.
